Don't Hurt Me Again
by kidocorps
Summary: Two damn years, everything changed in those two years. He was angry. He was furious. He was in his senior year of high school and teen angst was taking over. Contains lemons and OC's! hehehe
1. Chapter 1 Bite Me, Princess

**Hello! So this is my first EVER fanfic and I'm really nervous…**

**I don't know what else to say except that the chapters are long and that I hope you like my story (:**

**Please read and review, thank you!**

**WARNING* - My story starts with a lemon right off so don't say I didn't warn you :D**

**Chapter 1: Bite Me Princess**

He smirked. As he thrust into her harder and faster he closed his eyes and groaned. He loved watching her facial expressions when they made love to each other. He loved the way she felt, the way she moaned, the way she grabbed onto him so hard that almost made him bleed. Her curves, her touch. The way she smelled, the smell of lilies. _Lilies? What the fuck? When had he ever smelled lilies?_ _Shit she's drivin me fucking insane _He thought. He moved down and kissed her, tasting her. She tasted so sweet, so unreal to him. The way she screamed his name everytime he went deeper into her. He thrust into her one last time, moaning as he came within her. He smirked again, she had come at the same time again. He got off of her and lay next to her on the grass _Damn this girl…_was his last thought as he lulled off to sleep.

Ari sighed. She looked up to the sky. Stars twinkled, a couple of clouds blew slowly across the night sky. "The stars look amazing don't they Grimmjow?" she said looking to the man next to her. She smiled, Grimmjow was in a deep sleep. She loved seeing him sleep. He looked so peaceful, no trace of the intimidating scowl, or even worse, his maniacal smile. She raised a hand up to touch his cheek. He stirred and grumbled quietly, the all too familiar scowl appearing on his face for a brief second. _Grimmjow…I love you…_she thought. She quietly got up and dressed into her tank and jeans. She knelt down andkissed the sleeping mans' forehead gently. _Goodbye…_and she faded into the night.

_**2 years later, Grimmjow/Hitsugaya Residence**_

An alarm sounded. A minute later the poor alarm crashed into the closet door. "Fucking piece of shit alarm" grumbled Grimmjow, slowly getting off his king-sized bed. He dragged himself to his bathroom. He looked into the mirror. His bright blue hair needed a serious haircut, but then again, he liked his hair. It was his trademark. He scowled as he observed himself in the mirror; a bite mark was barely visible right above his collar bone. He touched it and shivered. He closed his eyes as he remembered the events of two years ago. _Ari…_ "OI! GRIMMJOW HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" a voice boomed from downstairs. He opened his eyes. "Tch, First day of school and Hitsugaya's already stressed out about being late, fucking nerd."

"Grimmjow-senpai, how was your first day of freshman year like?" the short white-haired boy asked. "Boring." Grimmjow answered curtly, walking a little bit faster. A nerve ticked in Hitsugaya's head, following closely behind. "I was looking for a more specific answer." He said, annoyed that the older teen was being so vague. "What do ya want me to tell you? Huh, that it's all sunshine and rainbows?" Grimmjow answered mockingly. They stopped as they arrived to their destination, Kurakara High School. The high school was split up into 3 main buildings, the freshman building, the sophomore building and the junior/senior building. "Aww, do you want me to walk you to class?" Grimmjow said loudly, earning stares from the arriving students. Hitsugaya blushed. "Oh Shut up! I know my way to my class from here, I'll see you later." Hitsugaya said, turning into the direction of the freshman building, as far away as he could from the annoying junior. Grimmjow sniggered, he loved playing with the kid, he couldn't help himself. _Back to school, shit's lame._ He thought to himself as he headed to his homeroom.

"Grimmjow-sama!" a loud voice boomed across the class. It belonged to Orihime Inoue. The cheery girl waved to him to come over. "Stop yelling so loud, jeez, you're gonna give me a damn headache." He yelled back. _Orihimes' gotten pretty hot this year, did she do something to her hair? Naa, it's just longer. Heh, her body has gotten very…curvy…_He silently mused to himself. Of course, she was beautiful, she was the envy of all the girls in their grade and the prize to win for all the guys. Unfortunately for them, she only had eyes for the class carrot top. Ichigo Kurosaki. He annoyed Grimmjow, Ichigo always looked at him like he was superior, like he was better at everything. "Speaking of the devil himself" Ichigo said as Grimmjow walked closer to his classmates. "You talking shit again Kurosaki?" Grimmjow growled. "Actually I was just saying if you were going to show up for class for once." Ichigo answered back, not jaded at all. "Ha, yeah whatever" Grimmjow sat down next to the window and rested his head on his hand looking outside. He wasn't in the mood for starting another argument with carrot top. "Did Hitsugaya make it to class ok?" Orihime asked him quietly. "Who knows? That kid doesn't need a babysitter you know, he's 15 years old now." He said coldly. "Oh haha, of course silly me! Well I'm pretty sure he's going to be popular with the freshman girls. I hope everything goes fine!" Orihime smiled at him, but it faded a little bit when she noticed Grimmjow didn't even bother to turn around to look at her. _He's probably thinking about her again…_She thought quietly, taking pity on him. _No wonder he looks so sad. Can't believe It's been 2 years already…_

_**First Division Main Building, Soul Society**_

Captain Yamamoto sipped his tea peacefully. "Kaoru-san, I assume you've made preparations for your arrival at Karakura Town?" He asked, looking up at the two young girls. Kaoru was twirling her hair lazily, she looked quite bored. But her smile was still on her face. Her partner merely stared at him. "Yes we have Gramps!" Kaoru said cheerfully. A nerve ticked in the First Division Captain's head. _I don't know why I put up with her rudeness. _He thought. "Very well, you know your mission and I leave it to you to complete it, I will give you 2 weeks. If you do not return or have not completed the mission within that timeframe, I will send Captain Byakuya to retrieve you." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, we gotta go, Urahara-chan is waiting ok? See ya in two weeks." Kaoru said bowing to the Captain and turning around to leave. Her partner followed quietly but not before apologizing for Kaoru's rudeness. He chuckled to himself as he heard the door close. _What an unusual pairing, how are they even related?_ He thought, still sipping his tea.

"You nervous?" Kaoru asked smiling. "No." Her partner answered back. "He probably won't even recognize you. Your hair is really long, and you've gotten much prettier." The smiling girl said. "Kaoru-san, please. You know our mission." Her partner said without a hint of emotion. "Ouch! Bite me Princess" Kaoru's smiled widened. "The barrier is opening, let's go." The emotionless girl said, ignoring that last comment. "Yes of course Princess _Ari_, let us go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, first chapter done! Yay! *Pats herself on back* Hopefully it's not confusing to you readers :p<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Boo!

**Chapter 2 is here woohoo! (: Read and review, please & thank you!**

**Chapter 2 Boo!**

"Hello? Is it me you're looking for?"

"Ugh, shut up already! It's two in the damn morning."

"Aw but Yorouichi-chan, you love it when I sing to you!" The blonde said playfully. He pulled off the sheets on him as he decided to stretch his body and stand up. A single candle lit the room with an eerie light. Their clothes were all over the tatami mats. He smiled to himself remembering what had just happened a few minutes ago.

"What's wrong Kisuke?"

Worried amber colored eyes looked up at him. She shivered and pulled up the futons sheets to cover her naked body. As she looked at the man she had made love to a few minutes ago she remembered him saying that he was going to have some visitors. She expected them to come earlier but they never showed up. She wondered if they took a rain check.

"Mmm, nothing. Just feel like talking a walk. Care to join?" he answered, back to her as he changed into his all too familiar outfit. His room had a door leading right outside to his backyard which overlooked Karasu river. He stretched one more time before taking a step outside. He put on his hat and and picked up his cane.

"Mmm, not tonight Kisuke, I'm exhausted from all the sparring practices I've had with Ichigo-kun. Go ahead, I'll see you in the morning" Yoruichi yawned, playing lazily with her hair. She smiled at Kisuke before laying down and going back to her dream world. Kisuke looked at her and smirked _I bet that's not the only thing that has you exhausted hehe… _

Kisuke slid the door closed and started walking alongside the river. He quietly hummed to himself, glad that his destination was a hop and skip away. He stopped as he reached the entrance to a park. There were two parks in Karakura Town. The public park, where the town residents held festivals, cookouts, sports games, and anything that involved having fun. There was also the abandoned one where the lazy blonde currently stood at the entrance of.

The park was beautiful, the moonlight reflecting off the dew on the grass. It looked like an ocean of grass. In the middle of that ocean lied an enormous old willow tree. Kisuke observed the tree carefully. There was white lightning shaped cut on the tree adding to the trees mysterious aura.

_It's been two years since that cut appeared on this tree. Does time really go by that fast? _He thought quietly to himself closing his eyes, remembering the events of that time.

"Boo!"

Kisuke eyes flew wide open, he quickly turned around to face the source of the voice. He chuckled.

"Long time no see, Kaoru-chan…Ari-san" bowing down to the young ladies. _Forgot how quick she was, I didn't even feel their spiritual presence…_Kisuke thought to himself.

Kaoru giggled, her everlasting smile growing ever wider. "You've gotten more handsome in these last two years Urahara-kun . I wonder if Yoruichi is putting your body to good use." Kisuke covered his face with his trusty fan, hiding his blush.

He looked over the two young ladies, they had changed a lot. Huge blue eyes looked at him mischievously. Kaoru's lilac colored hair was short, up to her chin. She was wearing a tight purple leather mini-dress, and matching thigh high boots, and of course her purple cape blowing gently behind her. _She's always loved showing off that body of hers. _He turned his gaze to Ari.

The younger of the pair had also grown up. Her eyes were an electric violet and more feline shaped. Her white hair was long, incredibly long. It reached all the way down to her ankles, the tips of her hair jet black. _Always thought that was a dye job, guess not _She wore a tight mini-dress too, except hers was a deep royal blue and the dress exposed her right half of her stomach. He noticed she had a faint trace of abs. _Yoruichi would kill to have that stomach_ he mused to himself. It was one shouldered with a long sleeve. Her hand in her bare arm was covered by a matching glove, with holes out for her fingers. She wore short black moccasin boots.

"You've gotten taller Ari, what's your height now?" Kisuke questioned playfully.

"I'm 5"7 now, I think." She answered back looking at him cautiously. She felt self-conscious around him for some strange reason. She felt she needed to keep her guard up around him. She trusted him, but not as much as her cousin did. Matter-of-fact the only reason she decided to trust the lazy eyed blonde was because her cousin did.

Kaoru clapped her hands together, smiling at the blonde haired man. "Well let's get down to business shall we? You know who we came for right?" Kisuke nodded, hiding his face behind his fan again. She continued, "Right, well we are to retrieve him as soon as possible, problem is his Aunt did a good job at hiding his location. Our sources say he lives near a high school. Is this true?" She asked looking at Kisuke.

"Yes, yes your sources know everything, as usual. But do we really have to do it tonight? I'm feeling a bit tired. Can I go home now?" he said lazily. Kaoru sighed, waving her hand in the air.

"Yeah sure whatever, I'm pretty tired myself" Ari stared at her, scowling. Tired? How in the hell was she tired? They had made it over to the human world in less than an hour and she was tired? Ari rolled her eyes.

"Good! Now will you lovely ladies be staying at my place?" Kisuke said, giving them a lopsided grin.

Ari turned to look at him, amusement in her eyes. "No we won't be. You know how jealous Yoruichi gets whenever another female is near her…_property_"

Both Kisuke and Kaoru pouted at her. She sighed, when would they grow up? "Let's go Kaoru-san, Shinji said his place was always open for us" Ari said, leaping up to the roof of the nearest building gracefully.

"Good night Urahara-kun!" Kaoru said before jumping to the roof of the building Ari had just jumped to. "Ari-chan wait for meeeeeee!" her voice sounding further and further away.

Kisuke chuckled. _Can't wait until everyone finds out who's back in town. _With that amusing his thoughts, he walked back home ready for a good nights sleep.


End file.
